Known multilayer feedthrough capacitors include an element body of a rectangular parallelepiped shape, a plurality of internal signal electrodes, a plurality of internal ground electrodes, first and second terminal signal electrodes, and a terminal ground electrode (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H03-073422). The plurality of internal signal electrodes and the plurality of internal ground electrodes are alternately disposed in the element body to oppose each other. The first and second terminal signal electrodes are disposed on the element body and connected to the plurality of internal signal electrodes. The terminal ground electrode is disposed on the element body and connected to the plurality of internal ground electrodes.